You Treated Me Like I Was a Person
by RC2012
Summary: Killer Croc gets released from prison and revisits Meredith Van Zeyl, a TV reporter and the only one that sees him as a person. Will they be able to pick up the romantic relationship they left off years ago? Can Killer Croc turn his life around? Takes place after the events of The Batman Strikes comic issue #46.
1. Freedom

**Yeah, this takes place within The Batman TV series and several years after the events of The Batman Strikes comic issue #46.**

* * *

**You Treated Me Like I Was a Person –A The Batman Fanfic**

Chapter 1-Freedom

Seven years.

Killer Croc had waited seven years until he was released from Black Penitentiary on parole.

All after Meredith Van Zeyl, a TV reporter and the woman who Croc loved deeply, convinced him to go quietly with the police when they were after him.

And he was actually glad that he did, not wanting Meredith to have remembered him as a brute and ugly animal, but as a kind-hearted creature deep down. Who had turned to crime due to isolation and loneliness.

Sometimes Killer Croc placed his hand on the right side of his bottom jaw, remembering the kiss Meredith had placed there before Croc gave himself up to the police.

He could also remember her touching his face.

It was the first time in years he had let anyone touch him, without hurting them.

So after he'd been brought back to prison, he vowed to himself that he would remain there until he was released.

He didn't try to escape, not once. Especially whenever a riot broke out.

After his seventh year in prison and much discussion between him and the officials there, Killer Croc was given parole.

He would be released from prison, but would have to contact his parole officer for the next few years.

That was it. Croc was given the terms of his parole and he was allowed to leave.

* * *

People stared at Killer Croc as he was walking down the street.

And he didn't blame them.

People seeing a huge half-croc/half-man walking down the street during the day? How strange is that?

Killer Croc walked down the street with his hands behind his back and staring down at his feet as he walked.

He had only one thought on his mind: Meredith.

He wondered how she was, and if she was still in Gotham.

He had received letters from her while in prison, but at one point they mysteriously stopped coming.

He didn't know why.

And he had very little access to watching the TV news station Meredith was on. So he didn't know if she was still living in the city.

Killer Croc turned left and walked into an alley just as another thought came into his mind.

What if Meredith was seeing someone? Or what if she was married?

The thought caused Killer Croc to snarl loudly, but he realized what he was doing and ceased snarling.

"Calm down, Croc. Calm down." Killer Croc said to himself, using what he learned in the prison's anger management classes.

Then he looked down at the ground.

"Besides, it's probably for the best you shouldn't be with her."

After being arrested and brought back to Black Penitentiary seven years ago, Killer Croc thought.

He thought about all that he had done.

And he regretted all his past actions and past crimes.

He believed that he didn't deserve someone like Meredith. Someone so beautiful, so kind, and so unselfish.

But, he did want to see her.

At least one more time.

* * *

It was early in the evening when Killer Croc found the apartment building where Meredith lived (assuming that she still did live there) and he walked inside.

He came up to the doorman's desk, where he was sitting while reading a newspaper, and rang the bell to get his attention.

The doorman looked up from his paper.

"Yes, may I-Gulp-?"

"Um, hi. Do you know where Meredith Van Zeyl lives in this building? I'm, uh, an acquaintance of hers?" Killer Croc said looking a little nervous.

But nowhere near as nervous as the doorman sitting behind his desk, looking up at the twenty-foot tall crocodile man.

The doorman shook as he raised up his right hand and pointed to the left.

"Take the stairs, or elevator if you c-c-choose, up to t-t-he t-t-wenty-first f-f-floor-r-r. Apartment num-num-number twenty-eight. You can't miss it."

Killer Croc gave the doorman his friendliest smile, while not revealing his sharp teeth, hoping that it would show the man that he had no intention of hurting him or, well, eating him.

"Thank ya kindly." He said in his Cajun accent.

Killer Croc took a left and entered the hallway to the stairs.

He stopped when he heard a **thud** a couple feet behind him.

He walked back and saw that the doorman behind the desk had fainted onto the floor.

Killer Croc closed his eyes and sadly sighed.

Everyone seemed to see him as a nothing but a monster.

Except one person.

Killer Croc set the unconscious doorman back in his chair.

Then he walked off to where that one person who didn't see him as a monster hopefully still lived.

* * *

Killer Croc stood in front of door #28.

He felt very nervous now.

He had tried walking up and down the hall several times in hopes of calming himself down, but that didn't do much.

Killer Croc stared nervously down at his feet while he raised his right hand up towards the door.

He held it up close to the door, in the air, afraid to knock.

Questions raced through his mind.

What if she didn't want to see him again?

What if she was no longer living here?

What if the doorman had lied about her living here, just to get Croc to leave him alone, and hopefully not eat him?

Killer Croc gulped.

His heart pounding in his chest.

But then he took several deep breaths and looked at the door before him.

He brought his clenched right fist to it and knocked gently.

"Coming."

He silently gasped when he heard the sound of Meredith's voice.

She still lived here.

The croc sighed with relief.

It had been seven years since Killer Croc last heard Meredith's voice, but he could never forget it.

How soft and lovely it sounded to him.

Killer Croc heard light footsteps before they stopped at the door.

Then he heard a gasp from behind the door.

Killer Croc knew that she must've seen him through the peephole on her door.

The door opened and Meredith stood before Killer Croc.

He looked amazed.

She still looked as young and beautiful as when he last saw her, years ago.

"Waylon?" She asked, while looking stunned.

It was if she thought that this was a dream, and that this couldn't possibly be happening right now.

Killer Croc stared back, just as astounded as Meredith was.

"Hi, Meredith." Killer Croc said.

"Hi, Waylon."

Meredith stared at Killer Croc for what felt like the longest time.

Then she stepped back inside her apartment and gestured with her head for Killer Croc to come in.

He stared back at her and nodded.

Then he walked inside the apartment and closed the door behind him.

* * *

They both sat on the white leather couch, Killer Croc and Meredith, together.

But neither of them spoke to each other.

Both of them looked really shy and nervous.

Meredith's eyes moved from the clock on her wall, to the kitchen, to her bookshelf, and back to the clock on her wall.

Killer Croc stared down at his feet and the carpeted floor beneath them.

After several moments of shy silence, Killer Croc decided to speak up.

"I, I was released on parole today."

"I know." Meredith said softly. "It was on the news. I even talked about it on TV."

"Really?" Killer Croc asked.

Meredith looked at the crocodile man, in her apartment for the first time in years, and nodded.

She leaned forward and picked up her iPad from the coffee table.

She found the video and showed it to Croc.

In the video, he saw Meredith talking.

"Today one of the inmates from the Black Penitentiary has been announced to have been released on parole. The newly released inmate is said to be none other than Killer Croc himself, AKA Waylon Jones. I'm sure that many are shocked by this, believing that this shouldn't have been allowed to happen, and that Killer Croc should remain behind bars. But what if he's changed his ways? Maybe his days of crime are behind him? Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

Pause.

"This is Meredith Van Zeyl signing out."

The video stopped and Killer Croc stared at Meredith.

He couldn't believe that she had said that about him.

He looked at the comments below the news video.

All about Meredith and what she said.

And most of those comments weren't the nicest things to say about a person.

They mostly criticized her for what she had said about Killer Croc perhaps changing his ways.

The negative comments made about Meredith almost caused Killer Croc to growl, but he stopped himself.

After a moment, he felt bad that so many people were criticizing her about what she had said about him.

It was a wonder she hadn't lost her job because of him.

_Maybe this is a sign that she's better off without me? _ Killer Croc thought glumly.

"Waylon?"

Killer Croc was brought out of his thoughts and looked at Meredith.

She was smiling a little.

"I'm glad you're out and here before me. It's nice to see you again."

She paused.

"I wanted to see you in person again. It wasn't just my job that prevented me. I, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to see you there, all locked up like some kind of…"

"Animal?" Killer Croc said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't worry, I'm not offended." Killer Croc said with a smile.

But then his smile faded.

"Meredith, I can't stay long. I just came to see you one more time before I go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Back to the Louisiana swamps, where I won't be of any trouble to anyone anymore."

"But you can't!" Meredith said standing up, a concerned expression on her face. "What about your parole?"

Killer Croc knew. He also knew that there was a tracking chip implanted in his neck so the police could track him wherever he goes, should he try to skip town.

But he would leave anyway. He was sure that he could find a guy somewhere to remove the chip, and he could go back to the swamps undetected.

Killer Croc stood up. "I don't care, I'm leaving this city. I can't stay and be constantly reminded of all the bad things I've done."

"You can't go, Waylon. I love you."

Killer Croc stood there, looking stunned.

"W-What?"

Meredith looked at him sincerely.

"I love you, Waylon. I've loved you ever since the night you came to see me. I stayed single and didn't see anyone. Because after meeting you for the first time, I realized that the only man I ever wanted to be with…was you."

Killer Croc looked at Meredith, dumbstruck.

She had been waiting all these years, for him?

Killer Croc shook his head.

_No, she deserves better than a lowlife like me._

Killer Croc told Meredith just that, and that they couldn't be together because of his past.

"How would it look for you to date a monster like me?"

"You're not a monster. You're the kindest and sweetest man I've ever seen." Meredith said.

"I don't know about that, Meredith. Considering my past." Killer Croc said rubbing the back of his neck.

Killer Croc smiled at Meredith.

"But I know that you're kind and sweet."

Killer Croc paused for a few seconds, but then continued.

"And I want to thank you for being that kind of person to me, and talking about me like I was a person. And it was the thought of you as a kind and sweet person that helped me decide to quit my old criminal ways."

He smiled at Meredith, hoping that it would lessen the sadness of the moment.

"Good-bye, Meredith, I'll never forget you."

Killer Croc turned and walked around the couch.

He was about to approach the door when he felt Meredith grab his left wrist.

"If you're going, then I'm going too."

Killer Croc turned to her and stared at her. Then he shook his head.

"No way, out of the question. I can't ask you to come with me. You have a job and a better life than me. And a clean criminal record. I don't want you to throw that all away for me."

She had a determined look on her face.

"I'm not asking, I'm coming with you." Meredith protested.

"No, you're not!" Killer Croc began to yell.

"YES. I. AM!" Meredith shouted back.

They stood staring at each other angrily.

Then Meredith did something that Killer Croc wasn't expecting her to do.

She put her hands to her eyes and started crying.

Killer Croc stood there, and he immediately regretted causing her to cry.

"Do you know that I fell onto my bed and cried for half the night, after you gave yourself up? I was glad that I had managed to keep you from being taken away by force, but it still hurt! To know that someone kind and loving like you, who loved me so dearly, was going back to prison!"

Killer Croc's heart sunk lower and lower as he watched Meredith cry.

He didn't like to see her cry.

"Who do you think you are? Coming here and saying that you wanted to see me before you leave forever?!"

Killer Croc stared at her.

"Meredith, please don't cry."

"I am not crying!" She cried, which astounded Killer Croc, because he saw that she clearly was.

Killer Croc then put his arm around Meredith and took her back over to the couch.

And she didn't yell at him all the while.

He had himself and her sit back down on the couch.

"Oh, Meredith." Killer Croc said, wiping a tear away from her eye. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt that way." His hands were on her shoulders now.

Meredith raised her head up, tears still streaming down her face.

"I don't want you to leave, Waylon. I want you to stay here, with me."

She paused but spoke up again a minute later.

"Trust me when I say this, I do want you. You're not a monster. You're a kind, sweet, and very romantic man."

Killer Croc blinked.

"And I love you, Waylon. With all my heart. I couldn't ask for a better man to love me than you."

Killer Croc stared at Meredith as his vision began to slowly blur with tears.

Real tears and not crocodile tears.

He didn't know how, but he was crying.

And so was Meredith, still.

He no longer felt bad about her crying. That was past now.

Killer Croc then realized why he was crying too.

He was so touched by what she had said about him. Thinking of him as a kind and loving person, despite his appearance.

And that she loved him as much as he loved her.

"Oh, Meredith."

Then Killer Croc brought Meredith into his big strong arms, and held her as he hugged her.

Meredith hugged back.

"I promise, I won't leave you again. I'll stay, Meredith. I'll stay. Croc's honor."

Meredith cried into his chest.

"Thank you, Waylon. Thank you."

A moment of silence passed.

"I love you, Waylon." Meredith said with a meek smile.

Killer Croc stared into space before he looked down and smiled at the woman he loved.

The most beautiful woman he had even seen in his life.

"I love you too, Meredith."

**Yes, I am a big fan of Killer Croc from The Batman 2004 series.**

**Hope you enjoyed! And please do leave a review!**

**~RC**


	2. Meredith's Apartment

**You Treated Me Like I Was a Person- A The Batman Fanfic**

Chapter 2-Meredith's Apartment

Killer Croc awoke to find himself lying on a white leather couch, a big blanket over him that covered his body except for his tail.

Then he remembered that he was staying with Meredith in her apartment.

Before they went to bed, Meredith offered him her bed to sleep in while he stayed with her, but Killer Croc politely refused.

Saying that he couldn't bear to take her bed away from her, and that sleeping on the couch was just fine for him.

She saw that he wasn't going to be persuaded to otherwise on that and went to her room, coming back later with a long wool blanket for him to use.

Killer Croc sat up and stretched.

He looked up at the clock on the wall.

It was seven minutes after two.

Not feeling very tired at the moment, he decided to have a look around the apartment.

He walked slowly and quietly, in hopes of not waking Meredith.

He had a look around.

The walls were a lighter shade of yellow while the ceiling had a tan-like color.

This he could tell despite the room being dark.

Meredith's apartment was comprised of a living room, kitchen, bathroom, a spare bedroom (but filled with some boxes and other things that Meredith owned, but couldn't find a place for in any other part of the apartment), and her bedroom.

The living room consisted of a long white leather couch with two yellow cushions, bending at ninety degrees. A white easy chair was near the couch. Between the two was a low glass table with a bowl for food and the TV remote on top of it.

The TV was across from the white couch, chair, and table. It was a small TV.

On the walls were pictures and paintings, all of them framed.

Some of the pictures and paintings had flowers while others had aliens, little green aliens.

Yeah, Meredith apparently likes aliens a lot.

There was also a lamp, a closet by the front door, a bookshelf filled with books and a couple alien bobble-heads, and another chair but the color green. But not an easy chair like the other one by the couch.

The kitchen had what you'd normally find in a kitchen. A refrigerator and cabinets that held food, and a counter with chairs around it as a place to eat.

The bathroom had a toilet with red fuzz on top of the lid over the seat, a shower, and a sink with a mirror and medicine cabinet above it.

There was even a waste basket near the toilet.

Killer Croc peeked into the spare room. It had a bed but it, along with the floor, was covered by mountains of boxes. He could also see a dresser over on the left side of the room.

He closed the door and looked at the door to Meredith's room.

Her door was open a bit.

Killer Croc came over and slowly pushed it open.

Fortunately, the door didn't squeak as he moved it.

Killer Croc got down on all fours and made his way over to Meredith's bed.

In addition of having a bed, her room also had a white dresser with the top painted pink, a closet, and a table with a lighted mirror.

On the surface of the table rested various make-up products.

Killer Croc approached the bed and stood up on his hands and the top of the soles of his feet.

He stared at Meredith while she slept and smiled.

He thought she looked very beautiful while she slept.

Killer Croc wanted to brush her cheek gently with one of his fingers or run one of his fingers through her beautiful blonde hair.

But he didn't, in fear that he would wake her.

He continued to smile lovingly at Meredith, dressed in a white women's t-shirt. Her blanket up to her waist.

Her chest rose and fell with each unconscious breath she took, while laying on her side

That was Killer Croc's only intention of coming in here, to see how beautiful she looked while she slept.

Nothing else.

Killer Croc smiled.

"Pleasant dreams, Meredith my love." He said softly.

Killer Croc crept out of the room on all fours again and returned the door to being almost closed.

Just as it was before he went in.

Killer Croc stood up on two feet again and walked back over to the couch.

He flipped through TV channels while the TV was muted, so to not wake Meredith.

He did so until he felt tired.

He looked up at the clock again.

It was two-forty.

Killer Croc yawned before turning off the TV and setting the remote back done on the coffee table.

He lay down on the couch and covered himself with the blanket.

It felt nice and warm, it being fall in Gotham.

Killer Croc sighed pleasantly as he closed his eyes.

He fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

**Sorry about the brief chapter, I just wanted to describe the setting of Meredith's apartment, based on snippets of TBS #46 that I've seen on the internet.**

**Have a nice day.**

**~RC**


	3. Morning

**You Treated Me Like I Was a Person- A The Batman Fanfic**

Chapter 3-Morning

"Hey, Waylon. Waylon."

Killer Croc grunted as he slowly regained consciousness,

He could feel hands moving up and down a little on his shoulders, lightly shaking them.

He heard a feminine sounding laugh.

"Come on. Get up, you lazy bones."

Killer Croc became fully awake before he lifted up his head and yawned.

He opened his eyes and saw Meredith standing before him, fully dressed.

She smiled at him. "Good morning, sleepy head."

Killer Croc smiled back.

He thought that Meredith looked very beautiful this morning.

Of course, she always looked beautiful. And Killer Croc thought that she always was.

And as he saw her smiling at him, he couldn't help but gave a friendly smile back.

Seeing how lovely she looked really made his morning feel very good.

"Mornin'" He said back.

Killer Croc sat up and stretched by lifting both his arms up into the air and stretching his legs out.

Then he got down onto the floor on his hands and the top soles of his feet, and started doing some push-ups.

Meredith watched him and smiled.

"Do you always exercise whenever you wake up in the morning?"

Killer Croc looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, helps keep me in shape. Besides, I always like to work out."

He held his body up in mid-push-up and smiled at Meredith.

"Especially when my physique impresses the ladies."

Meredith smiled and put her hand over her mouth as she giggled.

"You impressed?" Killer Croc said, with a smile that Meredith thought looked very charming.

Meredith nodded. "Oh, very impressed."

Killer Croc continued to smile and resumed his push-ups.

"I'm not feeling hungry yet, but do you want anything to eat?" Meredith asked.

"No thanks." Killer Croc said.

"I'm gonna make some coffee, you want some?"

Killer Croc smiled up at her. "Sure, sounds great."

Meredith smiled.

"Two cups coming up."

She walked into the kitchen.

Killer Croc resumed his push-ups for fifteen more minutes before he stopped and stood up.

He wished he had a weight bench, that was his favorite way to exercise back in prison.

Croc sat down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling until he heard the sounds of Meredith's footsteps approaching.

He looked down from the ceiling and saw her, holding two green coffee mugs.

She handed him one and he accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Meredith said with a smile.

She sat down next to him and they both sipped out of their mugs at the same time.

Killer Croc swallowed his sip of coffee. A hum of delight and satisfaction escaped his lips.

"Hey, this is good coffee."

"It has vanilla creamer in it, that's how I usually drink my coffee. Do you like it?"

Killer Croc smiled a big smile at Meredith.

"Like it? I love it. Thanks, Meredith. You make one mean cup of coffee."

Meredith smiled and blushed. "Why, thank you."

The two resumed taking sips out of their mugs as they both sat on the couch in silence.

It remained that way for several minutes or more, before Meredith spoke up in a soft and quiet voice.

"Thank you."

Killer Croc turned his face to her.

"What?"

"Thank you." Meredith turned to face him. "For staying. For not leaving. For not walking out of my life, forever."

Killer Croc looked sincerely at her.

"Thanks for letting me stay here with you."

Meredith smiled kindly at Croc.

"You're very welcome."

Meredith looked out ahead again and sipped out of her mug.

Killer Croc did the same.

They both sat there for half-an-hour more, sipping their coffee slowly before it was all gone.

Meredith stood up and took her and Killer Croc's mugs to the kitchen sink.

She came back a moment later.

"You feel like having breakfast now?"

Killer Croc smiled and nodded.

He followed Meredith into the kitchen.

Meredith brought out two frying pans, about to cook some bacon in one and make scrambled eggs in the other.

And Killer Croc helped her make breakfast for the two of them.

It felt so strange for Meredith to have someone help her make breakfast.

And it felt strange for Killer Croc to help make breakfast for him and someone else, something he hadn't done in a while.

He gave her a carton of eggs and the package of bacon from the fridge.

She scrambled the eggs while the bacon could be heard sizzling in its pan.

Killer Croc placed two slices of beard in the toaster.

After the slices were toasted and popped up, Killer Croc placed them on a plate and did the same process with two more slices of beard. Then he placed the other two slices of toast on a different plate.

"Eggs and bacon are done." Meredith announced.

Killer Croc brought a plate over and Meredith paced some scrambled eggs and bacon on it.

She did the same thing when Killer Croc brought over the second plate.

He placed both plates down on the counter before taking a seat.

Each plate having eggs with bacon and toast on the side.

Meredith turned the stove off and placed both frying pans in the sink before sitting at the counter herself.

Killer Croc had placed a couple knives and forks beside the plate, one knife and fork for each plate. There were also two glasses filled with orange juice. One for him and the other for her.

They dug in.

Killer Croc chewed the eggs and bacon before swallowing his bite.

He smiled at her. "You make a mean coffee and breakfast."

Meredith looked away and blushed.

"You helped with the breakfast part."

"I'm serious, Meredith. You're a great cook. I haven't had food even close to as good as yours in a long time."

Meredith looked at the crocodile man sitting next to her.

"Not even in prison? Was the food there bad?"

Killer Croc smiled at her a little.

"Nah, it was okay. But seriously, your food is amazing."

Meredith smiled and Killer Croc smiled back.

He looked down at his plate and continued eating.

Meredith did the same.

After they finished having breakfast, Meredith took both plates and all the utensils to the dishwasher.

She was about to pick up one of the frying pans to wash it, but Killer Croc picked it up first.

"No, allow me."

His host laughed a little.

"I can wash the frying pans by myself." Meredith said smiling.

Killer Croc smiled back.

"Tell you what? How bout you wash and I dry?"

Meredith smiled and they agreed.

Meredith washed both frying pans while Killer Croc dried them and put them away.

Meredith went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

She came out a couple moments later and opened a toothbrush pack and brought out the toothbrush that was inside.

It was white and blue.

"Here, you can use this one."

"Oh, thanks." Killer Croc said with a smile.

He brushed his teeth. Then he placed the toothbrush in a toothbrush holder on the sink vanity, after he was done.

He walked back out and sat down on the couch.

Meredith looked at herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair.

"You feel up for going out for a walk?"

Killer Croc said nothing.

Meredith turned and looked at him.

"Waylon?"

Killer Croc's head was down as he looked down at the floor.

Meredith came over and sat down beside him.

"What is it?"

Killer Croc said nothing.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"People will stare at me, they'll look afraid. They've been that way since I left Arkham."

Meredith had a concerned expression on her face.

"They'll see that you've changed for the better, just give it some time."

Killer Croc closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not so sure, Meredith."

Meredith placed her hand on top of Killer Croc's.

He looked up and at her face.

"Well, I'm sure." Meredith said with a reassuring smile.

Killer Croc stared at her and couldn't help blushing a little.

"Forget the walk, let's just stay here and watch some TV."

Meredith's hand left Killer Croc's as she leaned forward to pick up the remote.

She pushed a button and the news came on.

Meredith rested the back of her head against Killer Croc's chest while she looked at the TV.

Killer Croc blushed some more.

After a few minutes, he finally summoned up the courage to slowly wrap his right arm around her and place his hand on her stomach.

Meredith looked up at Killer Croc and he looked at her too.

She gave him a friendly-looking smile.

After a few seconds, Killer Croc couldn't help but smile back.

Meredith broke away for a moment and pulled a lever on the side of the couch, causing the front of it lift up into a long footrest for the couch.

Killer Croc looked up at Meredith and smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking Meredith, how much do you make as a TV reporter again?"

Meredith laughed before she sat back down beside Croc.

He wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her stomach again.

They both smiled at each other.

Meredith brought her feet up on the footrest.

Killer Croc crossed his feet on the footrest.

Then they turned their attention back to the TV, looking as comfortable together as possible.


	4. Surprise Gumbo

**You Treated Me Like I Was a Person- A The Batman Fanfic**

Chapter 4-Surprise Gumbo

Killer Croc opened his eyes and saw that Meredith had fallen asleep beside him, her head resting against his muscular and scaly chest.

They were both sitting on the couch, the TV on while it was muted.

Not that they'd been only watching TV all day.

Killer Croc and Meredith spent the day playing board games as well.

Meredith also showed Killer Croc where the cleaning supplies, vacuum, and other cleaning products were so he could clean around the apartment during the day (which Killer Croc was willingly to do, not having much to do beside eat, sleep, and watch TV. He also didn't want to go outside, knowing that people would stare at him while looking afraid of him).

Anyway, Killer Croc and Meredith had fallen asleep on the couch and it was a little after one in the morning when Killer Croc had awaken from his slumber.

He smiled at her and couldn't help but blush from the fact that she was so close to him.

Meredith was the first person to see his humanity through his scaly appearance, in years.

And she helped him change to become a nicer, and kinder croc. Killer Croc knew that. And he was grateful for that.

He rested his head down on his chest, but lightly on top of Meredith's.

He fell back asleep, smiling.

* * *

It was morning when Killer Croc awoke again.

He opened his eyes and saw that Meredith was no longer sleeping beside him on the couch.

He heard a door close and saw her enter the living room.

She smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"Morning."

"Mornin'."

Killer Croc and Meredith both sat down at the kitchen counter and had breakfast.

An hour later, Meredith got herself ready to go.

It was Monday and she was heading off to work.

"I'll be back by six-thirty, seven at the latest."

"Okay, Meredith." Killer Croc said.

"A list of emergency numbers is on the fridge."

Killer Croc just hoped that if something happened and he called 911, they wouldn't assume that he was the threat.

"There's enough food in the fridge if you get hungry."

Killer Croc smiled. "Don't worry, I won't eat a lot."

"And you remember where…?"

Killer Croc smiled and chuckled a little. "I do, Meredith. I'll be fine, I promise."

Meredith smiled at him before she came forward and kissed him on the lips.

Killer Croc's eyes were wide open.

He felt very warm inside.

A minute later, Meredith broke away from the kiss and smiled.

"Bye. See you later, Waylon."

"See ya later." Killer Croc said, still a little surprised by the kiss he'd received.

Meredith opened the door and waved before closing it.

Killer Croc waved his hand before she left.

After she was gone, he smiled.

He was glad to have felt Meredith's lips against his again.

It made him feel so warm and happy inside.

He closed his eyes, lightly shook his head, and chuckled.

"That woman never ceases to surprise me."

He walked over to the couch and sat down.

He picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

* * *

So Killer Croc spent a majority of the day watching TV and doing other activities.

He took a nap and did chores to keep himself busy as well.

He dusted, wiped the counters, brushed the kitchen floor with the broom, mopped the kitchen floor and the bathroom floor, and vacuumed the carpeted floor after making himself lunch.

He vacuumed the living room floor and Meredith's room.

Moving things off the floor before he started and placing them back where they originally were after he was finished.

Killer Croc had finished wrapping the cord behind the vacuum when he saw Meredith's closet open a little.

He saw something.

Something that looked blue.

He came over and took it out.

It was a blue teddy bear.

It was the same one that Killer Croc had given to her, the day he first came to see her.

The day he professed his love for her.

Killer Croc smiled, seeing that she had kept it all these years.

_You're a kind, sweet, and very romantic man. I love you, Waylon._ Killer Croc could still hear those words in his head. And they were the most pleasant things he had ever heard in a while.

He smiled down at the teddy bear he held before placing it back on the closet floor.

"Hopefully soon, Meredith. I'll be able to better myself more, and prove myself deserving of your great love."

Killer Croc smiled as he took the vacuum out of Meredith's bedroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

It was around one in the afternoon when Killer Croc thought about making dinner for him and Meredith tonight.

Then he thought about making gumbo, like his mother used to make.

But before doing so, he wanted to call Meredith and ask if she wanted to have gumbo for dinner too.

He found the number for her cell on the list of emergency phone numbers and dialed it on the home phone.

It rang a few times and then Meredith picked up.

"Hello, Waylon?"

"Hi, Meredith. No emergency, everything's just fine. I called because I wanted to ask if you'd like to have some gumbo for dinner tonight?"

Killer Croc waited for Meredith's response.

Before a minute passed, she spoke up on the other end.

"When I think about it, yes I would. I've never had gumbo before, but I would like to try it."

"Good, it'll be ready when you arrive home."

"Waylon, I have to go. But I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

Killer Croc smiled.

"Of course. See you when you get home." He said blowing a kiss into the phone.

Meredith said good-bye and she hung up.

* * *

Killer Croc went into the kitchen.

He checked around the kitchen to see if it had the ingredients that he'd need.

Killer Croc smiled when he saw that they were present.

He brought out some butter, orka, shellfish, stock, thickener, vegetables, and sassafras leaves.

Killer Croc chuckled. "Can't forget the sassafras leaves."

So he got to chopping up the vegetables added the ingredients together in a big pot.

He worked until the gumbo had been made and cooked.

When he was finished cooking it, he set the pot down on a couple of oven mitts on the counter to cool.

Killer Croc chuckled.

"This is gonna knock Meredith's socks off."

* * *

After Meredith got home from work, she and Killer Croc both served themselves gumbo and sat down.

Killer Croc held off eating until after he had seen Meredith taste the gumbo.

She dipped her spoon into her bowl and brought the spoon to her mouth.

Meredith's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

She swallowed and took a drink from her glass of water.

When she looked at Killer Croc, she smiled.

"Dang, Waylon. You make a mean gumbo."

"You like it?" Killer Croc asked.

Meredith smiled. "I love it."

Killer Croc smiled.

Then Meredith playfully punched the croc on the arm.

"Ow." He said, pretending that it hurt when it actually didn't, while smiling.

"What was that for?"

Meredith flashed Croc a smug smile. "For not telling me that you're just as good a cook as I am."

"Nah, you're wrong. You're a better cook than me."

"Nah, you wrong about that." Meredith said with a little laugh.

Killer Croc laughed a little too.

They both resumed eating.

Killer Croc watched Meredith eat and he smiled.

Glad that she liked his mother's gumbo.

**Chapters 1 and 3 have been updated. Just thought you all should know.**

**Please do review.**

**~RC**


	5. A New Life

**You Treated Me Like I Was a Person- A The Batman Fanfic**

Chapter 5-A New Life

Killer Croc sat on the couch watching TV, his head resting on his hand.

The remote in his other hand as he was flipping through the channels, while looking really bored.

He had been living with Meredith for about two weeks now, and he was beginning to get bored of his daily routine.

Watching TV, taking naps, and doing the same chores day after day.

He felt like he wasn't kept busy enough during the day.

Plus, despite the fact that he helps keep the apartment clean, Killer Croc couldn't help but feel like he wasn't doing enough for Meredith.

He wanted to help out a little more, like pay bills and help buy food.

With money that wasn't stolen, especially by him.

But he knew that he couldn't get a job.

Ignoring his criminal reputation, who would want to hire someone like him? A half crocodile, half man?

Killer Croc closed his eyes and sighed.

He wished that there were more people like Meredith, who wouldn't judge him by his appearance or ridicule him for the way he looked.

The crocodile man wondered how his life would've been if people weren't afraid of him or treated him like he was a freak. Thinking things probably would've turned out better for him.

Just then Meredith walked into the living room.

She combed her hair in the mirror for a minute and placed the comb down on the table.

She smiled.

But then her smile disappeared instantly.

She went over to the kitchen and looked around.

Then she came out looking a little upset.

"Damnit!"

Killer Croc looked at her.

"What's wrong, Meredith?"

"I just remembered something. There were a few things I forgot to pick up when I went shopping yesterday."

Meredith closed her eyes as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"But I can't go get them now. I have to go to work."

Meredith sighed and looked at Killer Croc.

"Waylon, I'm sorry to bother you with this, but could you go out and get the items I forgot?"

Killer Croc stared.

Go out in public?

Where people would stare at him and be afraid of him?

Meredith saw this and spoke up.

"If you don't want to, it's fine. I can just get them after work. It's no…"

"No, no. I'll get them." Killer Croc said getting up.

"But…"

"Meredith."

Meredith stopped.

Killer Croc smiled.

"I'd be happy to. Anything to help you out." Killer Croc said with his friendliest smile.

Meredith looked at him for a moment before nodding.

It was true. Killer Croc did want to help her.

Because he cared about her.

Because he loved her.

She wrote down what needed to be obtained on a piece of paper.

She held the list to Killer Croc and held out one more thing.

"My credit card."

Killer Croc stared at it, hesitant to take it from her.

Flashbacks of demanding money to be handed over to him during bank robberies went through his mind.

It only lasted half a minute.

Finally, Killer Croc took the card from Meredith.

Meredith took her purse and stood at the door.

She smiled.

"Have a nice day, Waylon."

Killer Croc smiled.

Meredith's smile was infectious to him.

He couldn't help but smile whenever he saw her smile.

"Have a nice day too, my lovely Meredith."

Killer Croc leaned forward and kissed Meredith on the lips.

He realized what he was doing and slowly broke away.

Killer Croc blushed.

So did Meredith.

It was the first time he had ever kissed her.

"Meredith, I'm…"

"Waylon, don't apologize." Meredith spoke up. "The kiss was very sweet."

"You sure? I wasn't stepping outta line was I?"

Meredith smiled. "No, not at all. Thanks, it really was sweet of you."

"Oh, okay." Killer Croc blinked.

Meredith opened the door.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye." Killer Croc said back.

Both of them looked shy as Meredith closed the door.

Silence.

Killer Croc waited half an hour before going out.

* * *

Killer Croc stepped inside the grocery store, which was down the street from Meredith's apartment building.

The doors slid open for him and closed behind him.

And sure enough, people were staring at him.

Killer Croc, with an awkward expression on his face, took a cart and started shopping.

He went to where the cheese was and picked out a pack of slices.

He then got some baloney, a loaf of bread, some cranberry juice, and a plastic box of muffins.

He was on his way to get some milk, the last item that he needed, when Killer Croc felt the wheels of a cart roll over his tail.

Killer Croc closed his eyes and grunted in pain.

The man whose cart had run over Killer Croc's tail looked back angrily.

"Hey, watch where you're going you stu-"

Killer Croc turned back to look at the man and the man gulped in fear.

"I-I-I mean, I'm so sorry, Mr. Killer Croc. I -I w-wasn't looking where I was g-going. Please don't e-eat me." He said shaking like a leaf.

"What? No. I'm not gonna eat y-"

The man turned himself and his cart around and speed off in fear.

Killer Croc closed his eyes and sighed.

Wishing there was some way that he could show people that he wasn't a monster, or the Killer Croc they had known for years. Not anymore.

He turned and moved his cart over to where the milk was kept.

After getting all the items, Killer Croc made his way over to the checkout.

The cashier scanned and bagged all his items.

She stated the total amount and Killer Croc slowly lifted up Meredith's credit card.

He slowly held it front of the scanner, his hand shaking a little.

The cashier looked at him funny.

Finally, he swiped the card and entered in the pin Meredith had told him before she left for work.

The receipt was printed out and handed to Killer Croc.

He took the receipt, placed it in one of the bags, took the bags, thanked the cashier kindly, and left.

He went back to the apartment and put the items away in the kitchen.

He set Meredith's credit card with the receipt wrapped around it down on the table.

Not in the mood for TV, Killer Croc decided to go out for a walk.

* * *

Killer Croc walked down the sidewalk, his hands behind his back, while looking up at the sky.

He had to admit to himself that it was a beautiful, sunny day.

But he could still feel the eyes of Gotham's citizens watching him.

As if waiting, waiting for him to start acting like the old Killer Croc.

He sighed again.

Then he stopped when he had heard voices.

He looked down and saw that they were coming from under a manhole.

Killer Croc crouched down and used his strength to lift the cover up.

He climbed down the ladder and followed the sounds of the voices.

It sounded like three men talking.

Eventually, Killer Croc saw the three men.

All three of them were sewer maintenance workers.

"It's blocked, there's no way to get through." Said one man.

"Not unless we can swim. Too bad I forgot my scuba gear at home." Another man said, that last part of his sentence obviously a joke.

"But there has to be some way." Said the third man. He had brown colored hair.

"What's wrong?" Killer Croc asked.

The men heard him speak and looked behind them.

Two of the men looked scared of the crocodile man. The one with the brown hair just looked at him, not looking the least bit afraid.

Killer Croc held up his hands.

"Hey now, I'm not here to hurt you or cause trouble. I just want to know if you guy need any help?"

"Uh, not really. It was nice of you to offer, but we're all set. So you can just go." One of the scared men said nervously.

The man with the brown hair stepped forward.

"You'd be willing to help us?"

One of the scared men grabbed the brown haired man's arm.

"Bernie, what do you think you're doing?"

"It's okay, guys. I'm pretty sure he wants to help us." Bernie said. He looked at Killer Croc.

"There's a sewer pipe that we need to fix, but the way to it is kind of blocked, except for the water underneath it."

Bernie pointed to the path ahead; broken cement was blocking the way except for the water flowing underneath it.

He looked back at Killer Croc.

"If you could swim under it and find the pipe, could you fix it?"

Killer Croc looked at Bernie and nodded.

"Yeah, sure I can fix it."

Bernie smiled and nodded.

He stepped out of the way and Killer Croc made his way over.

He submerged himself under the water and made his way under the rumble.

He swam until he got into another area of the sewer and came up to get a fresh breath of air.

He submerged himself again and swam around.

Sure enough, he found the broken pipe.

He swam back to the three men.

"I found it." He told them.

Then he was given the underwater tools and parts he needed to fix it.

Killer Croc swam back to the pipe.

It took him only fifteen minutes to fix it.

After he was done, he swam back to the workers.

"Here's your tools back."

Bernie smiled as he accepted the bag back.

"Thanks for lending a helping hand."

Killer Croc smiled.

"No problem."

"Say, what's your name?" Bernie asked.

Killer Croc decided to give the man his real name.

"Waylon, Waylon Jones."

Bernie held out his hand.

"Bernie, Bernie Graham."

Killer Croc smiled and shook his hand.

He didn't know why this man wasn't acting afraid of him, but he was grateful that at least one person other than Meredith didn't see him as a monster.

Killer Croc said goodbye to the three men and walked off.

Then he heard footsteps running up to him and stopped when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Wait."

Killer Croc turned to see Bernie.

"Could, could you come with us for a bit? It'll only take an hour or two of your time." Bernie said.

Killer Croc just stared at Bernie for half a minute.

Then he nodded.

He left the sewers with the men, got into their truck, and was driven off somewhere.

* * *

Killer Croc sat on a chair in an office.

He was in Gotham's Sewerage Department.

He looked up to see Bernie talking to a man with grey hair and a grey moustache on the other side of a window.

He looked a little to his right and saw a female secretary staring at him.

Killer Croc gave her a friendly smile.

But she looked down at her keyboard quickly.

Killer Croc sighed.

Then he heard the door to the grey haired man's office open and saw Bernie standing in the doorway.

"My boss wants to speak with you."

Killer Croc nodded and got up.

Bernie stepped out of the way so Killer Croc could enter the office.

He closed the door behind him.

"Take a seat." The grey haired man said in a gruff voice.

Killer Croc sat in a chair before the man's desk.

"Now I was informed by Mr. Bernie Graham that you helped fix a broken pipe that he and his men weren't able to access."

Killer Croc nodded.

"So you're pretty knowledgeable about sewer systems? Not surprised, given your history."

Killer Croc looked down.

"Trust me; I'm not proud of my past. But I am serious about starting over."

The man looked at the crocodile man and nodded.

"So, if ya don't mind me askin, why am I here?" Killer Croc said looking up.

"After talking to Bernie, I wanted to ask you something. How would you like to work as a sewer maintenance worker?"

Killer Croc's eyes practically popped out of his head when he heard that.

"S-Say what?"

"How would you like a job as a sewer maintenance worker?" The man repeated.

"You'd be willin to give a job to someone…like me?"

"Yeah. You're knowledgeable about sewer systems and how they work. Plus, I trust Bernie. He's a good and honest worker, and I've known him for years. There will be some paper work and such to fill out, but I think things will work out just fine. So, what do you say Mr. Jones?"

Killer Croc was silent for a moment, as if he still wasn't able to believe that this was happening.

It was like some force unknown to him was giving him a new life, or a way to get it.

After the moment passed, Killer Croc stood up and smiled a big smile.

He held his hand out to shake with the man behind the desk.

"Oh, yes sir! I'd like the job very much! Thank you, Mr.-"

"Grey, Mr. Grey." The man said shaking Croc's hand.

After that was done, Killer Croc stepped out of the office.

He walked out of the room and down the hallway.

Bernie was getting something from a vending machine up ahead.

After paying for a granola bar, he looked up to see Killer Croc and smiled.

Killer Croc stopped beside him and smiled.

"Hey, thanks. I really appreciate what ya did."

Bernie smiled. "No problem."

He lightly slapped Croc's arm in a friendly manner.

"Looking forward to working with you."

Bernie walked around Croc and headed down the hallway.

Killer Croc smiled after Bernie, thinking what a great and friendly fellow he was.

* * *

Killer Croc sat on the sofa back at Meredith's apartment, waiting for her to come home from work.

Eager to tell her the news that he had found work.

Killer Croc was very happy, feeling like there was more he could do for Meredith.

He looked up at the clock.

Five o'clock.

After he had come home and made himself lunch, he had been waiting for hours for Meredith to come home.

It was driving him crazy.

Killer Croc wished that she were here so he could tell her now.

Needing to occupy himself until Meredith's return, he turned on the TV.

He clicked from channel to channel, but found nothing good on or anything that interested him.

He kept it up for a little while until he stopped on channel nine, Gotham City Television.

Meredith was on.

"The Bradford family has been running this store for thirty years. Holding numerous fundraisers a year to help support their community."

Killer Croc smiled as he rested his head on his hands.

He happily sighed.

He loved seeing Meredith on TV, thinking that she looked so beautiful.

"I wish you were here with me, my darlin Meredith."

Meredith finished her report and then the transmission went back to the news anchor.

Knowing that Meredith would be home in less than an hour, Killer Croc picked up a magazine from the table and laid himself down on his back on the sofa.

He read the magazine with his left leg crossed over his right.

His left foot tapping up and down.

He read the magazine for nearly an hour.

Then he could hear footsteps down the hall outside.

He sat up and looked at the door.

He also noticed the closet.

The reptile man smiled mischievously as he quickly got up and made his way over to the closet.

He opened it and got inside.

Waiting for Meredith to enter the apartment.

He heard the lock of the door being unlocked and Meredith stepped inside.

"Waylon, I'm home!" She called out into the apartment.

She closed the door.

"Waylon?"

Meredith stood behind the sofa and looked around.

Killer Croc's smile grew bigger, seeing that Meredith was right where he wanted her.

Killer Croc sprung out of the closet, placed his arms around Meredith, and spun her around with him.

Meredith was surprised at first, but then she knew that it was Killer Croc and laughed.

He stopped spinning and dipped Meredith.

Killer Croc smiled and kissed her.

"Welcome home, my lovely Meredith." He said in a romantic sounding voice.

Meredith smiled and laughed. She kissed Killer Croc back.

"Thank you, Waylon. It's good to be home."

Killer Croc brought Meredith up and smiled.

She was still in his arms.

"Guess what, I've got good news."

"What is it?"

Killer Croc smiled playfully. "Uh-uh, you have to guess."

Meredith thought.

"There was a sale at the grocery store?"

"Nope." Killer Croc said shaking his head while still smiling a big smile.

"Um, you found a hundred dollar bill on the ground?"

"Nope." Killer Croc said while shaking his head and smiling still.

Meredith closed her eyes and groaned while smiling. She looked up at Killer Croc and slapped the palms of her hands against his chest.

"Ugh, I give up, Waylon. Just tell me what the good news is."

Killer Croc smiled.

"I got a job."

Meredith's smile disappeared; surprised by the news she was given.

"You got a job?"

"Well, not yet. There's some paperwork that needs filling out, but if things work out, I should get it."

Meredith's smile returned.

Then she wrapped her arms around Killer Croc's neck as she hugged him.

"Oh, Waylon! Congratulations, I'm so proud of you!"

Those words had an effect on Killer Croc.

At first he just stared out into space, but then he smiled.

He then found his vision blurred with tears.

Proud of him. He had made Meredith proud of him.

Killer Croc smiled as he closed his eyes and held Meredith tighter.

He was so happy that he had made Meredith proud of him.

Tears trailed down his face and fell to the floor.

Then he opened his eyes and wiped away his tears, not wanting Meredith to see him cry.

Then Meredith broke away from the hug and smiled.

Killer Croc smiled back.

"This calls for a celebration, let's order takeout."

Meredith walked away.

Killer Croc smiled shyly as he looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. All while shyly chuckling.

"We…we don't have to do that."

"Oh yes we do!" Meredith said, picking up the phone.

"What you hungry for, big guy? Pizza? Chinese? Just say it and I'll order it."

Killer Croc came over to her.

"No, seriously. We don't have to."

"Yes we do, Waylon. You're going to have a job; I'd say that's something to celebrate. So c'mon, what you hungry for?"

Killer Croc looked at Meredith before he closed his eyes and shook his head while chuckling.

Seeing that it'd be pointless to talk Meredith out of it.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Okay, we'll celebrate." He said.

Meredith beamed at him.

So they ended up ordering Chinese food. The two dug in after it had arrived and was paid for.

Both Killer Croc and Meredith sat at the table, eating noodles out of boxes with chopsticks.

They talked and laughed as they ate, having a pleasant time.

Killer Croc smiled as he saw Meredith laugh.

Thinking she had the most beautiful laugh in the whole world.

Meredith held up her glass of soda.

"To your job."

Killer Croc smiled warmly as he held up his glass and clicked it against Meredith's.

"To my job."

**Sorry for the wait, everyone. Hope you enjoyed.**

**~RC**


	6. Experiences

**You Treated Me Like I Was a Person- A The Batman Fanfic**

Chapter 6-Experiences

After the paperwork was taken care of, Killer Croc was hired for the job of a sewer maintenance worker.

He arrived at the Gotham Sewerage Department on his first day of work and entered the building.

He walked into a break room to put away his lunch.

After closing the fridge, Killer Croc heard a voice and turned around.

It was Bernie.

"Ready for your first day?" He asked.

"To tell ya the truth, Bernie. I'm feelin a little nervous."

Bernie laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Killer Croc smiled a little.

He got into a truck with Bernie and the two men from before, still acting a bit nervous.

"C'mon, guys. He's harmless." Bernie whispered to them.

Bernie started the engine and they drove off.

* * *

All four of them were back in the sewer, inspecting it.

Killer Croc swam through the watery depths of Gotham's sewer system, inspecting pipes.

And with his night vision, he could a lot of the underwater pipes.

He even had a walkie-talkie, which he kept in his tool bag, which Meredith gave him the money to get and promised to pay her back, to communicate with Bernie and the other two men.

After everything turned out fine, Killer Croc and the others headed off to another part of the sewer.

_I think I might like this job._ Killer Croc thought.

He did know a lot about sewers, and he felt glad that he was using his knowledge for something other than crime-related activities.

Then a thought came into Killer Croc's head.

Something that he had been wondering for a while.

After they had lunch and went out again, Killer Croc placed his hand on Bernie's shoulder.

Bernie turned to him.

They were outside the Sewerage Department building.

The other two were getting into the truck.

"Bernie, I'd like to thank you for…helping me get this job. It was mighty kind of ya."

"You're welcome, Waylon." Bernie said with a friendly smile.

"But, and I'm not ungrateful, but I couldn't help wondering. Why did you?"

Bernie smiled. "Because I can tell you've changed. And you want to start over. I can see that in some people."

"How…could you tell?"

Bernie's eyes looked at Killer Croc, then away to the left, and then back at him.

"I…Let's just say I know someone who was released from prison, and they just wanted to start over."

After a moment, Bernie smiled.

"C'mon, let's get going. There's still more work to do."

Bernie turned and headed to the truck.

Killer Croc followed after him.

* * *

Killer Croc came home after work was finished for the day.

He sighed, feeling exhausted, as he fell down onto the couch.

"Boy, what a day." He said to himself, looking up at the ceiling.

He sat there for a bit, relaxing.

Then Killer Croc smelled something.

He lifted up his head and sniffed the air.

It was a foul smelling scent.

Then he sniffed himself and realized that the smell was coming from him.

"Yeah, after that little sewer swim, I could definitely use a shower."

So he went into the bathroom, took off his black jacket, turned the shower water on, and got inside.

As he was washing himself, he could hear the door to the apartment open and close.

"Waylon, I'm home!" Meredith called out.

"I'm in the shower, dear!" Killer Croc called out.

Then he scolded himself. "Of course she can tell that you're in the shower, you idiot. She can hear the water runnin."

"Okay, Waylon."

Meredith went into the kitchen to make dinner.

She set her purse down on the table and then it popped into her head.

The thought of Killer Croc in the shower.

At first she imagined his tail sticking out of the shower, which made Meredith giggle a little at the thought.

But then she thought of him inside the shower. The water running down his scaly and muscular body. Him looking all wet and shiny.

Meredith smiled at the imagery, but then she opened her eyes and blushed.

She shook her head.

"No, Meredith, no. Don't have such thoughts. Not about Waylon."

She sat down at the table trying to put the images from earlier out of her head.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Killer Croc's voice.

"Hi, Meredith."

Meredith turned her head back and was surprised to see Killer Croc dry and in his jacket, instead of wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

He smiled at her.

Meredith, calmed down now, smiled back.

"Hello, Waylon."

They kissed.

"So how was your day?" The crocodile man asked.

"Oh, the usual. Reporting the news. Covered another charity event. You?"

"Inspecting pipes and such. Exhausting, but I am growing to like the job."

"Good."

Killer Croc and Meredith got supper going.

They cooked up some steak and mixed vegetables and made mashed potatoes.

After they ate, Killer Croc and Meredith walked out into the living room.

"That was a good meal." Killer Croc said.

Meredith nodded and agreed.

She smiled at him.

Killer Croc saw this and smiled back.

"Why ya staring at me like that?"

"Because you're so darn handsome-looking." Meredith replied.

Killer Croc could feel himself blush a little. He looked down at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. All while looking shy.

"That…that's flattering of you to say, Meredith. But I'm not…"

"Waylon."

Meredith placed her hands on both sides of his face.

Killer Croc instantly stopped talking.

He didn't know why, but he always stopped talking whenever Meredith touched his face.

It was like she had some kind of power that made him cease saying anything negative about himself, just by touching him.

Meredith smiled up at Killer Croc and spoke softly to him.

"Listen. You, Waylon Jones, are the handsomest man I have ever laid eyes upon."

Meredith leaned forward and kissed his lips.

The kiss felt good to him.

Killer Croc closed his eyes.

He didn't open his eyes until Meredith's lips broke away from his.

Killer Croc smiled at Meredith, who was smiling back at him.

He held her chin in his hand.

"And you," Killer Croc chuckled. "are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Killer Croc leaned forward and kissed Meredith back.

But his face didn't break away.

He was still kissing Meredith.

Meredith liked this extended kiss. It felt very pleasant.

The two both sat down on the couch.

They kissed each other over and over again. Some kisses were short; others went on for minutes at a time.

And it was at that moment that Killer Croc realized that he and Meredith were making out.

He had never made out with anyone before.

He spent his whole adolescent hood isolated from the outside world, never experiencing much.

So he found making out with Meredith to be a wonderful, new experience.

Killer Croc wrapped his strong arms around Meredith, but while also holding her in a gentle manner. He rubbed his hands up and down Meredith's back.

Meredith was doing the same, rubbing her hands up and down the back of Killer Croc's jacket.

Both of them were lightly moaning with pleasure.

Pressing their lips against each other.

Meredith's tongue slipped past Killer Croc's lips and coaxed his to come and play.

His tongue slipped past Meredith's lips and met up with her tongue.

Eventually their lips were starting to hurt a little, so they stopped.

"That…that was great." Killer Croc said.

Meredith nodded and smiled at him.

Then she spoke up.

"Your voice sounds so sexy."

Meredith blushed and she stopped talking.

Killer Croc looked at her and smiled slyly.

"So my voice sounds sexy, huh?"

Meredith looked away shyly, still blushing.

Killer Croc leaned forward and spoke in a sexy manner.

"What if I'm making myself sound sexy on purpose? Does that make me sound even sexier?"

His face was up close to Meredith's and Killer Croc could've sworn that it looked as red as an apple.

"Oh, Waylon. Just stop." Meredith said sounding a little frustrated, though deep down she was enjoying this.

"C'mon, does my voice sound even sexier?"

Meredith smiled mockingly back and slapped him on the chest.

"I mean it. Just stop, Waylon."

Killer Croc continued to smile and still kept his face close to hers.

He repeated his question again.

And when Meredith told him to stop, he kept on asking over and over again, still speaking in a sexy manner.

Meredith sighed.

"Okay, yes. You sound even sexier. Now will you please just stop?"

Killer Croc smiled as he pulled his face away from Meredith's and rested his head against the headrest of the couch.

He knew that Meredith liked what he had been doing.

The footrest of the couch was set up and Killer Croc put his feet up.

His hands were behind his head.

Meredith rested her head against his chest.

After lying against him for several minutes, she looked down at Killer Croc's feet.

"You have nice looking feet."

"Why, thank you." He said.

Silence.

"Would you like me to rub them?"

"Excuse me?" Killer Croc asked, caught completely off guard by the question.

"Would you like me to massage your feet?"

Killer Croc looked at her.

"Unless you don't want me…"

"No, no, you can massage my feet if you want, I won't mind."

Meredith looked at him and then got off the couch.

She crouched down in front of the foot rest and placed both of her hands on Killer Croc's right foot.

She began massaging it.

Killer Croc closed his eyes and smiled.

The massage felt very nice, especially when Meredith rubbed in between his toes.

He opened his eyes and smiled.

He felt like he was having his feet massaged by an angel.

"This feels very nice, Meredith. My feet and I thank you."

Meredith looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, you and your feet are very welcome."

She returned her attention to the massage.

Killer Croc changed the positions of his feet, placing his left foot over his right so Meredith could massage the left foot.

She alternated between Killer Croc's right foot and left foot.

Killer Croc would stare at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, close his eyes, and sigh pleasantly.

He had never had his feet massaged by anyone before.

This went on for over half an hour before Meredith stopped.

Killer Croc smiled at her.

"That was the best foot massage I have ever received. Thanks a ton, Meredith."

"You're welcome." Meredith said happily.

"Would you like one?"

"Um, okay. Sure." Meredith replied with a friendly smile. And also blushing a bit.

So Meredith sat back down, took off her shoes, and let Killer Croc massage her feet.

She hummed, loving how great it felt to have her feet rubbed by him.

Loved how gentle he was being.

She looked at Killer Croc, who was smiling at her.

She smiled back.

_He's always so caring; he's changed so much from who he was._ Meredith thought.

After another half hour, Killer Croc stopped and sat back down next to Meredith.

"You feel like watching a movie?" Meredith asked.

"Sure." Killer Croc responded with a smile.

Meredith stood up and walked over to her bookcase, where she also kept the movies that she owned.

"What do you want to watch?"

"How about one of those alien horror movies. I see you have a lot of em."

"Yeah," Meredith blushed a little. "I'm a little obsessed with aliens."

"Oh, I don't mind that." Killer Croc said smiling, both his arms resting on the headrests of the couch. "And if you get scared during the picture, you can always hold on to me. I'll keep you safe."

Meredith smiled smugly at him.

She turned on the TV and put the DVD in.

They both sat down on the couch while watching the movie.

When the alien appeared and attacked the couple, Meredith wrapped her arms around Killer Croc's chest.

He looked at her and smiled.

Meredith glared at him while smiling smugly.

"Oh, shut up." She said.

Killer Croc laughed.

So they both returned to watching the movie.

Killer Croc rubbed his hand up and down Meredith's back.

She held on to his chest even tighter.

Both smiled at each other.

After the movie was over, they decided to watch some TV.

* * *

Hours later, Killer Croc awoke to find himself and Meredith still on the couch.

All the lights in the living room were off; the only light present was that of the TV.

The TV was on and muted.

Killer Croc saw that Meredith's head was still lying against his shoulder.

He smiled down at her, thinking that she looked very adorable while she slept.

Killer Croc leaned his head down and planted a loving kiss on Meredith's forehead.

He then found the remote next to him and turned the TV off.

He picked up the blanket that was also next to him and placed it over him and Meredith.

He kissed her forehead one more time.

"Goodnight, my lovely Meredith."

Killer Croc rested the back of his head against the couch's headrest and closed his eyes.

Taking slow, deep breaths.

Soon, he was asleep again.


End file.
